


The Bonds Between Souls

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, sky shows off his sick bird skills, some zelink fluff with two different pairs, warriors thinks about something things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After almost an hour Sky finally left the purifying pool and lead the other heroes back out of the dungeon. They once again waited outside its gates until Wind returned with Tempest who almost immediately disappeared after dropping off Wind.





	The Bonds Between Souls

After almost an hour Sky finally left the purifying pool and lead the other heroes back out of the dungeon. They once again waited outside its gates until Wind returned with Tempest who almost immediately disappeared after dropping off Wind.

“Where’s he going?” Warriors questioned Wind, seeing the satisfied look on the younger’s face.

“He’s going back home, somewhere he’ll be happy.” Wind said looking at where the dark had finished. Warriors recognized that look on Winds face, he was proud.

“Well where are we going to go from here?” Warriors asked the others. “Now that we don’t have the darks to transport us between the worlds I guess we go back to our usual, trekking across hyrule.”

“Why don’t I take you all the Skyloft?” Sky volunteered walking forward. “I guarantee you’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I’ve already been.” Warriors whispered under his breath. But the others didn’t pay attention. His previous hyrule hopping adventure wasn’t exactly a secret but he didn’t broadcast it often. After all Time didn’t remember him at all, so who’s to say his past adventures even meant anything. 

“That sounds nice Sky.” Time said looking at the others. “We don’t have any pressing missions until Maverick gets back, we may as well.”

Sky nodded and took off walking down the path away from the dungeon. The others followed as Sky lead them down the path until they reached a statue carved in the shape of a bird. He turned back to them and touched the statue.

“This is going to get us up to Skyloft.” 

“And why do we need a bird?” Four questioned.

“Because Skyloft is in the sky.” Sky simply replied. He faced the statue again and in a flash of light they all disappeared from the surface. In mere moments they reappeared in another flash in front of another identical bird statue. But instead of a forest beyond them they found vast clouds and sky.

The horizon was endless with only a few islands to pollute the perfect view. And even though he had seen it before Warriors was taken away, the air was so crisp and the sight entrancing as he stood near the edge. 

“Watch this.” Sky said to the others all of them entrapped by the view. The other hero whistled loudly before walking to the very edge and simply stepping off.

The others looked with fear but then a flash of red appeared as Sky reappeared on the back of a bright red bird, the bird was twice sky’s size and covered in beautiful crimson feathers, no it seemed to be fur and white tipped feathers on his wings.

Sky had a look of pure excitement as he wheeled around in the air, the loftwing making cries as the flew dodging in patterns and doing tricks. Several minutes later when Sky and the bird had landed they were both breathing heavily. Sky dismounted and immediately the bird nuzzled him with his head as Sky embrace the bird. 

“Everyone this is my loftwing Crimson Loftwing, my soul partner and loftwing.” Sky explained as he released his embrace though he kept one arm on the bird's neck. “We’ve been through alot together and I’ve missed him so much.”

Warriors stepped forward putting out his hand towards the bird. “It’s nice to meet you Crimson Loftwing.” The loftwing regarded him for a second as though he was trying to figure out Warriors but after a second Crimsons mind made up and he allowed Warriors to pet him nuzzling the hero with his head.

Sky looked at him confused as the others gathered closer, Legend even venturing to touch the skylofts wings who happily obliged lifting it up for the others to see.

“I’ve never seen him act so nice with anyone who wasn’t me or Zelda.” Sky said looking at how the loftwing had now moved on and was nuzzling Wind who was loving the attention.

“I guess he most know who we are.” Warriors remarked. “Knows his soul partner when he sees them.”

Sky looked at the others and then back to Warriors. “I suppose that is true.” The first of their line smiled. “We really are something special.”

“What now?” Warriors asked. “Anywhere you want us to visit?”

“I would love to see Zelda but she’s most likely on the surface. We could go to my house for the night. I haven’t spent much time there in awhile since I joined the knights school.” Sky mused as Time and Twilight joined their conversation.

“Knights school?” Warriors questioned suddenly thinking back to how he had met his own Zelda.

“Yeah I grew up training to be a knight of skyloft, we always knew who Zelda was I wanted to be able to be there for her and to be her knight.” Sky face was far away as it always had been when he talked about his Zelda.

That made Sky like him and Iild, pretty much they were the only ones to ever be trained to ever have comrades and friends to fight with. Comrades he had been forced to kill…..

Attempting to force the thought from his mind Warriors checked back into the conversation to find their plans made. Sky with one last nuzzle and forehead touch with his loftwing dismissed Crimson who flew up and away though Warriors would sometimes see the bird flying near them keeping an eye on his hylian. 

Sky lead them once again as they crossed Skyloft, the island though large for a floating island was still quite small and they made it across in less than an hour, Sky home as the rest of theres was small suited mostly only for one but Warriors found it cozy, he had been sleeping in barracks so long it was odd to have space to himself. Even in his room back at the castle he didn’t like it as much. Sure he had a flair for the more rich things in life but being alone was not something he liked.

The links set about their various tasks and Sky tried to prepare the house for so many guests. Warriors did what he could allowing the activity to distract his thoughts.

Close to nightfall they heard odd sounds outside, the cry of several loft wings. The links surged out of the house curious to what was happening.

“Princess Zelda you shouldn’t be flying its almost night!” A voice came as four loftwings set down. The speaker rode a green loftwing a helmet with a light affixed to it on his head.

“That hasn’t stopped me before.” Zelda herself sat on a blue loftwing in the middle, wearing a simple dress with little adornment and blond hair streaming down she looked towards the group catching Sky’s eyes. “Link.”

Quickly she dismounted throwing herself forward as Sky caught her in a hug. Sky spun around slightly so excited to see her. Warriors was reminded of his Zelda, they had the same excitement and beautiful smile.

“When I saw crimson loftwing streaking around earlier I knew you had to be here. I had to see you.” She released him and her face changed. “Did you think I wouldn’t know? You were trying to get away because you didn’t want me to embrace you in front of your friends.”

As Zelda sassed Sky his face turned bright red as the heroes chuckled. These two were in love, it was as plain to see as it had been between Malon and Time, the links were terrible at hiding these kinds of emotions.

“I wasn’t trying to hide I just wanted to show them Skyloft. They’ve never seen it before.” Sky claimed as Zelda took a look at them.

“Hello heroes, its so nice to meet the links of the future.” She said bowing to them slightly. “I hope to get to know you all. How long will you be staying in Skyloft.” She turned back to Sky. “But surely we need to show them the surface the land I’m building down there, without you I might add.”

“We’d be happy to see your land, your majesty.” Time said as greeted Zelda. “We’re waiting for a friend, so I’m not sure how long we’ll be able to stay.”

“Regardless I’m glad you’ve brought my Link home. It’s good to have you back.” She smiled at him.

“Zelda I think I should talk to you alone.” Sky insisted. “I’ve got some things to explain.”

She caught his eye and was lead away as the knights following her took off confident their princess was safe. As they left the links filled back inside leaving only Warriors standing outside in the dusk.

Twilight caught a glimpse as he went back inside and stopped, “You ok captain?”

Warriors tensed up slightly at that nickname before responding. “I’ll be fine I think I’m gonna take in the night.”

Twilight didn’t pursue the issue and instead closed the door leaving Warriors alone outside. Warriors made his way to the edge of Skyloft and sat down looking at the clear sky all around, vast and unending. 

Seeing Sky’s Zelda was odd, she reminded him so much of his own Zelda. In a way she was his soul partner, they’d known it since the moment they’d first met. His soul was destined for her, in every lifetime they found each other over and over again, whether they had a romantic relationship or not she was a constant. 

His last meeting with her was not the kind of lasting parting he had hoped for. She’d seen what Conqueror had done, what he had done. Images of the slaughter filled his head along with the sound of laughter, terrible giddy laughter.

He hadn’t felt anything like it before or since. Warriors assumed it must have been how Legend and Acidic felt he couldn’t tell whos action where whos, which thoughts were his. He had almost slipped away, consumed by complete bloodlust, his soul had nearly been taken.

And yet he still thought of himself as Zelda's soulmate. The thought of it almost made him sick, he wasn’t worthy of it. But that hadn’t stopped her. The memory of their last conversation crossed his mind.

_ “Link, you’re awake.” Zelda sat up in bed hearing Link enter, which in itself had been a feat as he argued with Impa until she let him visit Zelda. _

_ “I’m awake.” He sat at the end of her bed as she looked at him concerned. “Zelda, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, I fell to her goading. She knew exactly what buttons to push, it wasn’t even like with Cia. I couldn’t control myself, I was a monster.” _

_ A sob escaped the hero as he continued. “We’ve got to leave as soon as possible. The people while never understand, I could have gotten back if I had only gone after the real villain.” _

_ Zelda shrugged her sheets away and scooted closer to him. “You weren’t in control, the others told me what happened. This isn’t like with Cia because it didn’t come from you. It was that other darkness that manipulated you. Those soldiers would have destroyed the city if not for you. I didn’t even notice Veran’s arrival in my castle. After you passed out Impa brought me news, she had planned to burn down the castle just to spite you.” _

_ Hearing what Veran had planned riled his anger but Warriors pushed it along with voice of Conqueror down in the back of his head.  _

_ “It doesn't change the fact that I killed people, father, brothers, sons, they were all people that can never go home. I ruined more lives than I ‘saved’ by stopping her from destroying the castle.” Warriors admitted as he went to stand. “I’ve kept the others waiting long enough we need to leave before sunrise.” _

_ As he rose she did as well standing in front of him, though shorter she held herself with conviction. “I refuse to believe that was you. I know my link, and no temper would cause that. One day soon you’ll beat that anger that used you and when it happens you’ll come home. And you’ll face the people here and everything will be made right.” _

_ Warriors smiled and knelled on one knee. “Of course Princess.” Looking up he met her eyes. “I’ll return home soon, and I’ll fix the problem I’ve made. Because you’ll be with me.” _

_ “Always.” Zelda replied as he once again stood. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward laying a light kiss on his cheek. “Return soon my captain.” _

As Warriors memory faded away he found some hope in her words. He had defeated the darkness within, now he had to focus on the darkness outside. The light cry of a Loftwing caught him as Crimson flew by. Warriors stood and in one action took a leap of faith, betting on the bonds of soul to be as powerful in one lifetime as they had been before. 


End file.
